


Why do all good things come to an end

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [37]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comforting Misha, M/M, Sad, Supernatural ending, Worried Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Supernatural is going to end and Jensen wonders, what will happen





	Why do all good things come to an end

It had been a tough day. Maybe one of the toughest days in his entire life. After they had posted the announcement, that Supernatural will have an end after season 15, his phone hadn't stopped ringing.

The notifications of his socialmedia accounts beeped in a constant futuristic melodie and after an hour of endless rings and pings, Misha just switched off his phone and grabbed a bottle of water out of his fridge. He just needed a few moments for himself.

They had talked a lot over the past few days, pondered evry possibility, but finally it was the right decision. 15 years were along way and it was time to world behind the set of supernatural.All the chances, all the new ways.

Letting go was relieving and scary.

Misha sat down just the moment someone knocked at his door.

“Come in”

The door swung open and Jensen climbed the steps into the trailer, closing the door behind him immediately.

He was looking tired and concerned.

“Break. Jared is talking to Gen,” he said, sitting down next to Misha. He sighed deeply, as if he was carrying the problems of the whole world, then he just leaned in, resting his forhead against Mishas shoulder.

They sat there for a moment, just breathing and enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other.

“Do you know, what scares me most?” Jensen said after a while, not moving away.

He didn't wait for Mishas answer, instead he just kept on talking.

“I didn't know, what this means for us? It scares me that this might lead into a lovers to friend thing.”

Slowly Misha turned around, grabbing Jensen hands.

“Supernatural was the start of this,” he breathed a kiss on Jensen knuckles, smiling comfortingly,” but it won't be the end. The show ends, but not what it had created. The family will go on and we will go on. Together. Dare you to think, you might get rid of me.”

 


End file.
